


The Bus

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: One Shot Collection [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Bus, Dragons, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: "Get in!"I helped the children clamber through the window and into the bus. My TA looked at the screen of smoke and shuddered."We are the cause of our own decimation...""Please... get in th-""Behind you!"





	The Bus

The glass shattered, spraying its dangerous children over the children of the school. Primary. I kept the children down. Couldn't let them get hurt. Whatever was happening outside didn't need to take the lives of more children.

Doomsday enthusiasts had warned the world, had warned that digging into the Harnroake Mountain for its plethora of crystals and ores would be the end. But greedy companies did so anyway.

And now the world was burning.

The teaching assistant screamed when the window he was closest to blew open and slashed at him as he protected some of the children. Behind me, the fire alarm screeched in its own thoughtless fear, but the fire exits were ironically the places on fire. Or consumed by its relentless appetite.

"The only way out is through the window!"

My TA shook his head.

"We'll be shot or worse!"

"If one of us can get to the school bus..."

"Are you crazy?!"

"If it's try to escape or wait for the windows to end us, I'd rather try and get the kids out of here."

Another window exploded, echoed by a booming roar and lit by the light from a burst of flame. Doom was coming closer. We had to go. Do something. And now.

"Get them away from the windows."

I stood, ignoring screams and shouts to come back. It was the bus... or nothing. All around me, the school fell apart or groaned its last sound while the fire devastated it.

Right. Right. Left. Second door... There! The bus!

I gasped wjen I saw the bus driver, ripped open. Hopefully he wasn't on the bus when... oh god.

A scream tore through the air behind me, and I spun around.

"Get off me!"

A woman, fighting off a scaly beast easily three times her weight and twice her height. Teeth flashed as the creature reared up, snarling and biting deep into her shoulder.

Unable to watch anymore, I dived into the bus and found the keys in the ignition. Had to go. Now. More were coming. There were so many.

Luckily, the bus rumbled to life, and none of the wheels were damaged. Stopping outside my classroom, I reversed until the back of the bus was close to the window.

Stumbling out, I spared a glance to the direction of the loudest roars I had ever heard, and then I saw it. Only for a few seconds, in a break in the billowing plumes of smoke and fighter jets, but I saw it.

A large glowing eye, staring with rage, but that wasn't all. The eye belonged to a head larger than a double decker, a crown of spikes cascading from between two shimmering horns down behind its head. And the teeth... it swallowed a jet whole with ease.

"Get in!"

I helped the children clamber through the window and into the bus. My TA looked at the screen of smoke and shuddered.

"We are the cause of our own decimation..."

"Please... get in th-"

"Behind you!"

Agony erupted from my back as something ran into me. I hit the bus, and so did the creature, banging hard against the metal frame.

It howled, shaking its head as claws scratched against the floor. I couldn't move. No... I could barely breathe, for the beast was stood on my back. Get the kids out of there. Don't worry about me...

I wanted to say. I was unable to say.

At least... the last thing I saw was the bus skidding around the corner, before a growl echoed and a dark maw closed around my head.


End file.
